helielfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Heathen War
In 48 WE, tensions rose once more to violence between the people of Wenderia and a new crop of "Heathens". While it was originally projected to be a small-scale skirmish based on the lack of strong enemies, the vatical section of the church foretold of a second war, one whose death count would be on par with the First Heathen War. For three years, it seemed that prophecy would be unfulfilled. The skirmishes between the church's war divisions and the dissidents saw few casualties on the church's side, and almost complete eradication of the enemy's troops. Those who did survive often disappeared or attempted to reason with the church - a fatal mistake. In 51 WE, a group of heathen troops far larger than any before it was spotted by the church's scouts. Furthermore, these troops walked on heedless of the terrain they traversed, heedless of their own bodies. "They walked as though in a trance," one scout said. It wasn't until the group of enemies approached that the reason became evident. Among the heathens, many still in ragged, blood-stained and torn clothing, were members of the church's own war divisions. Members who had died in the line of duty. Only a small handful of the troops seemed to be alive at all, coordinating the undead troops with terrifying efficiency. While Shadow magic and its uses for necromantic thaumatology were well known, this was the first time most of the church's troops had seen it on any scale - much less used effectively enough to amass an army rivaling their own. Adding in the familiar faces, and the men were shaken. It was harder to strike down an old friend, even if you already knew they had died. For six months, these skirmishes continued on the same scale. Soldiers lost on both sides would rise again, turning to fight even as they lost limbs. Even when they struck down those they thought to be controlling the undead, they continued to move. All seemed lost, and the Divine One seemed nowhere to be found. At the suggestion of the prophets, however, the church began training an elite group for this war in the hopes they wouldn't be needed. Seven warriors were chosen from their most loyal generals and subjects, from all walks of life. These seven individuals were called to face the army of undead alone, with only the power of their bodies and their faith to back them. In three months, they had struck a deep gash into the enemy's forces. Using advanced magic typically disallowed by the church for its strength and usability, the Seven put their enemies - and former allies - permanently to rest. Finally, the puppetmaster was forced to show his hand. Aiden Severo was a terror to behold. Even for the Seven, who had been made privy to parts of history and thaumatological research that the church had systematically wiped from common knowledge. In order to conjure enough power to manipulate an army, he had carved himself into the quintessential human foci - in exchange for a vast risk to his mentality and a reduction of his lifespan, he had been granted power almost beyond measure. His body was more symbol than flesh, and he used them without hesitation to strengthen his spells and turn even the most innocuous, simple spells into deadly ones. No one but the Seven knows what truly happened in that battle. Aiden was defeated, and the whole of Wenderia shuddered with the realisation as all of his undead dropped to the ground. The war was won. For their part, the Seven couldn't secure Aiden's body - it disintegrated upon complete defeat, lasting only seconds longer than the maniacal laughter that had erupted upon the final strike. They couldn't be certain, in fact, that he had died. With no precedent for what happens when one turns themselves from a person into, effectively, an alchemical focus, they could only hope it was over for good. When they returned to the church, they and the Elders agreed that the people must not know about what happened. The fact that someone could manipulate thaumatology to that level and without church help was a liability to have out in the world, both against the ruling ability of the church and in keeping down further wars. Instead, they told the people that it had been orchestrated by devils in direct opposition with the Divine One. Category:Wenderia Category:Wenderian History